


Forget Tomorrow

by MelloxChocolate (KanraXXX)



Category: Lucky Star (Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraXXX/pseuds/MelloxChocolate
Summary: Konata and Kagami are experiencing their very own way of love. A bit kinky.





	Forget Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Old story, written in 2010, moved here from FF.net.

I know it's a bit kinky... I was inspired by a fanart I saw. Also the theory with the disease is based on a doujinshi.

Background story: The idea is that Konata suffers from a disease, which also prevents her body from maturing. She doesn't know how much time she has left. Also because it's a bit hard to remove the hymen when there are no toys used, they want to use an object just for that purpose.

I actually wrote this while playing WoW (writing a bit in each manabreak, my poor group). Well, I hope you will like it, thanks for reading! :)

I am not a writer, neither I am a native English speaker, so forgive me for any mistakes...

* * *

Clothes of two girls were scattered all over the room. On the bed those girls, who the clothes belonged to, could be seen.

"Ah...! W-What do you think, you're doing!", even though the words sounded like words of resistance, the person who apparently was being scolded knew better.

"Aw~ Kagamin~ You're so kawaii~", said the blue-haired girl with a grin, in her usual laid-back manner.

"K-Kona...ta...", the purple haired-girl moaned quietly while one of her breasts was being caressed.

Kagami's eyes shut tight, while she was biting her lip to prevent louder noises. It had been two months since they confessed to each other. Some may think that isn't a long time, but considering they knew each other almost half their lives and knowing their feelings for just as long, but deciding to ignore them (Kagami at least) it wasn't a surprise that they were already doing those things with each other, almost on a daily basis. Of course, only when Kagami didn't have to study and Konata didn't have to set out on a raid to cleanse the virtual world of all its evil.

"Kagamin~ Lemme hear your cute voice~", Konata sing-sung while glancing up at the girl, whose nipple she was currently tweaking and pinching.

"Konata! Stop the teasing already!", Kagami demanded.

"Hai, Hai. As you wish, my princess~", the blue-eyed girl blushed furiously at that, resisting the urge to smack the other's head. "Don't call me that!"

Konata smirked when she looked back down at the task in front of her. She spread the womanly entrance of Kagami with one hand, while letting her other hand slide from Kagami's breast down to her navel, making her best friend shiver with every inch.

While the blue-haired otaku removed her hand from the other girl's body, to reach for an object that was laying on the nightstand, she was thinking back to the day, on which they agreed to do this.

In the afterglow of their first time, they talked about their future. Kagami said, that she refuses to "shove object's into her body, that resemble the genitals of a man, just to gain pleasure". The next thing she said was, that she wants to feel Konata with her heart, body and soul, only Konata. Konata replied with a sly grin, that she's certain, that a girl can give another girl just as much pleasure, as a guy could. Due to which Kagami blushed.

Thinking of that made Konata grin happily until she was knocked out of her daydream.

"Hey...Konata...?", Kagami asked, wondering where her lover's mind wandered in such a situation, before continuing, "I think, I'm a bit scared...".

"You know, Kagami, we don't have to do this", Konata said, looking at the object in her hand.

"Yeah...but...I am not a virgin anymore, I gave myself to you...so...this thing...it's lying...and just in the way...I don't want to hide my love for you." The purple-haired girl blushed deep-red, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

"But you once said that you wanna wait until you are married and stuff. I understand if you don't want to do this". Konata smiled at her friend, having the slightest hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Konata, don't be stupid. I already deci-".

"But, you know, Kagami, after I...I want you to be happy...even when...I'm gone...I want you to have a happy, long life. So you shouldn't do this for me. Maybe the guy you will like in the future won't marry you if you aren't a virgin anymore." Konata didn't quite believe her own words, but she looked Kagami straight into the eye, who also seemed to be shocked at those words.

Suddenly Kagami slung her arms tightly around the other girl's neck, refusing to let go. "Listen! I only want you. I won't let you disappear. And if I really can't do anything to prevent it, then I will follow you. No matter when it will be. In five years, ten years or forty years, I will follow you. You got that? So never say such nonsense again! I want to spend my time with you. We will always be together! So just...let's always have fun and be happy together...I love you, Konata." Her voice cracked at the last few words, she couldn't stop her tears from rolling down her cheeks anymore. But instead of being ashamed like usual, she looked her friend right into the eye, not wavering once.

Konata never before saw Kagami with such resolution. Even though the surprise got the better off her for a second, she quickly recovered to her old self and smiled widely.

"Aw~ I love ya' too~ Kagamiiiin~", she kissed the lips of her love softly.

"Thank you, Kagami", Konata whispered into her lover's ear after the innocent kiss, smiling. This made the other girl smile as well and she wiped her tears away, hugging her lover even tighter. The otaku clinged just as tightly to the other girl, as if she wanted to make sure this is for real and that her beloved one would never leave her side.

"Let's just stay here like this, for now...After all, we have a lot of time...", Kagami laughed a bit at her own words, stroking the other one's back while enjoying every second of this moment.


End file.
